The Last Legend of Zelda
by Squidbulb
Summary: After many legends of the Hero Link, Hyrulians stopped depending on a hero for help. The land of Hyrule is changing quickly, and one final Link will cause the events of the final Legend of Zelda.
1. Author's notes

**Author's notes:**

This story is based sometime after the events of Spirit Tracks. I based the timeline around Lancun's (From you tube) split timeline theory. In a way, this is a more developed version of Hyrule. Trains are now used more like they are used in the real world, I.e. to transport many people at one particular time. The idea for this story was heavily influenced by the novel Fable: The Balverine Order, so in some ways it is a Zelda version of that story. In this world, the original Hyrule (which was flooded in Wind Waker) has been rebuilt and is populated once again.

I haven't decided how long after Spirit tracks this is set, but it is long after that Link is dead, and Hyrule has changed a lot since then. So it can't be too soon. I will include some brand new characters, but they're all based off of characters in the Zelda games. Hopefully this will be enjoyable for non-Zelda fans, although it will make more sense if you have played the games.


	2. Chapter 1

In the land of Hyrule, there were many legends and fables. One legend was particularly famous: The Legend of Zelda. This is the legend of a young boy, Link, who departs on a quest to save the Princess Zelda from the evil Ganondorf. There are many variations of this Legend, but they are all famous in Hyrule. This legend is set in New Hyrule- a land discovered by Link. There are many different "Links" in these legends: this one was titled "the Hero of Winds". The hero of this story is a descendant of the Hero of Winds, the son of another "Link": He himself was a descendant of The Hero of the Spirit Tracks, but not really a Hero himself.

It was time for Link to leave New Hyrule. His father, also named Link, had ordered him to depart for Old Hyrule. Link had heard of the Legend of the Hero of Winds: He left Old Hyrule after it had flooded, before discovering New Hyrule. A long time later, it had risen again. It was then rebuilt so it could be glorious once again, and was a short journey away fro new Hyrule. He was now boarding a train to travel across the ubiquitous tracks towards the docks. He was dressed in a long green coat and shirt, with white trousers and brown boots. People now abhorred the green tunic the Heroes of Legends wore (They did not want another hero, after all, that required a villain) but this getup reminded him of the stories he adored when he was still young.

As the train approached his destination, Link noticed the enigmatic passenger, who seemed to be analysing Link closely. The man had unkempt white hair, which covered one of his unsettling red eyes. His getup was difficult to describe, but consisted of a black cap and cape. Link thought it seemed familiar, but Link couldn't recall where he had seen this man before. Before he could remember, the train stopped and Link exited the train. As he was leaving, Link glanced at where the stranger was sitting, but he was gone.

Link now had no choice but to board a boat. He had done so only once before in his lifetime, but he despised it. The reason was that he was attacked mid-journey. The attacker was a creature known as an Octorok. However, a second encouter was impossible. The species had been eradicated by Link's father. He had not wanted to commit genocide, but the creatures were advancing rapidly, to the point where they were destroying entire towns. It was their race or every other race.

It seemed silly, even idiotic, to be worried about an Octorok confrontation, but Link was still distressed. Just as he was reassuring himself, the impossible. Out of the ocean rose a gargantuan, irate, irascible Octorok, ready to attack. If Link was to have any chance of survival, it was time for a Hero to emerge.


	3. Chapter 2

The octorok was huge. Link was terrified. He had been scared of the last one he saw, but this one was at least twice the size. Did that mean twice the power? If a regular one wrecked a ship, what would this one do? Link couldn't just stand around worrying, he had to do something. Link rushed inside. He had his bag in there, which his father had packed with emergency equipment, although Link hadn't had the time to check exactly what was in there. In the bag was a pristine bow, with a quiver full of arrows. There was also a sword in it's scabbard. Link attached the scabbard to his belt and put the quiver on his back. He quickly ran back to the Octorok, bow in hand.

Luckily, Link had used a bow before. He did weekly target practice for fun., so he was quite good at it. On his first shot, Link his the Octorok in it's eye. He was proud of himself, but soon realised that the octoroon was holding someone in it's tentacle. Link tried to shoot the tentacle, but missed. He had never practised with moving targets before, but his failure bemused him nonetheless. Link fired again, hitting the tentacle on his second attempt. As the octoroon flailed in pain, Link rushed to the side of the boat. He quickly drew his sword. Link had never used a sword before, so this was a new experience. He slashed at the tentacle, but was not strong enough to severe it. Luckily, the octoroon let go of the woman it was holding regardless. Link reached out to her, grabbing her hand. He didn't have the strength to pull her up, but thankfully another passenger assisted him in his heroics.

Just as Link was wondering how to finish off the vile beast, someone already started the job for him. He only heard the creature's shriek, but he knew it would be defeated soon. Link looked around for the attacker, discovering that it was the mysterious man he saw on the train. Link wasn't sure what he did, but the man was happy to demonstrate. He held his hand aloft until a strange black sphere grew in his hand. He hurled the ball of energy at the octoroon, sending it back to the depths of the ocean.

Minutes later, the woman Link had rescued awakened (She probably fainted due to fright). She had long, brown hair, blue eyes and a golden circlet on her head. She wore a purple tunic and white dress. The ensuing conversation astounded Link: She was Princess Darya of Hyrule, daughter of King Gustif.

"Thank you, Link." She said. "I would thank this other man if he were her, the one you say killed the creature."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance later, your highness." Link replied.

"Please, if anyone, you deserve to call me Darya."

"Very well."

"Oh, and you're going to have to meet my father tomorrow."


End file.
